dissidiafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Elvaron
Messages from users *Admin I think we have a problem with the anonymous user : IP address 209.147.23.38.Fililost 17:40, February 3, 2010 (UTC) : Added to IP Blocklist, will see if that helps. Thanks for reverting the vandalism and writing me :) --Elvaron 10:31, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I feel like member of the L.A.Pol.Dep. and the worst is that I'm the only member. Thanks for the response. Fililost 15:00, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Sorry admin..but I need your help again! If you log-in you'll see the problem that I(and other users) have.--Fililost 04:05, May 28, 2010 (UTC) About the article Character Tier List. What to do? Revert? How many times? Undo...how many times? Thanks for the quick response!--Fililost 20:57, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks Elvaron..mean admin. have a nice day or night or whatever..!!--Fililost 22:05, May 28, 2010 (UTC) *Hey, Im Jaryth000 on the GameFaqs Forum (as well as a lot of other places). I just wanted to thank you for creating this Wiki, as its an awesome way for us to share information about the game. So yes, great job sir. Jaryth000 13:40, 1 January 2009 (UTC) : This Wiki will help a lot of people (at the VERY least for the next 6 months) so Im glad to be a part of it. Also, I was wondering if you wanted any help with Wiki Administration? I know its not too busy yet, but it might pick up, and more people means more vandalism. Well, ether way, tis something to think about. Also, very nice work on Terra and Cecil, the Table with there movelists looks awesome :D. Any reason why Cecil's 'Notes' are in Japanese?--Jaryth000 06:51, 6 January 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I would first off like to thank you for this opportunity to help this community! I've had a fair bit of experience managing websites (I manage my own after all, www.jaryth.net), however this is the first time I've ever managed a Wiki. To be honest, Im not all that epic with wiki commands (great with HTML and CSS though!), but this will indeed be an interesting learning experience! I will do my best. ::Non-tablelized eh? Doubt its a word... BUT ITS ONE NOW! XD. But yes, I see what you mean about the Character names, and the Icon names.. having to CONSTANTLY write them out would be a pain in the ass. I was experementing with the Ros, Row, Rows etc. templates... And Im not allllll that good at templates yet, so Ill have to work on that more, but I got the basics of them. "a template that you only have to enter like the title as first parameter and then as many parameters as you want to create the column headers" Honestly? I have no idea how to do that, not even the slightest. But thats where Wikipedia and its vast vaults of Wiki-Knowledge come in! I will do some research and see what I can find. ::Also, one thing I've already been trying to do, and I think we should push for a bit more, is more... hmmm... Community spirit? We have a fair bit of people (bout a dozen or so) actively editing already, but all disorganized, none of them are talking to each other. So within that, I think we should try to get the more into view. So we can get the users talking with each other. Im pretty sure a fair bit, if not most of the users are from Gamefaqs anyway... so it shouldn't be to hard for people to get into it. Once we have people talking and working together, hopefully things just fly off! ::But yes, so for now, we want to try to get all the names replaced with the Template'd names correct? Also, the magical template that will make things easier for names... lol. Should be fun! --Jaryth000 10:03, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :::Well, I've actualy just spent the last 40 or so minutes reading assloads of information about Templates (this Wiki came built in with a bunch! I kinda started Help:Templates here and worked my way though. And I JUST (before you put that last message) got around to looking at the Table template. Nice work there :P. :::Hmm, so looking at Template:Infobox, if you use the Infobox template in the quick Editor, it shows you the values as they are, for example it actually says "Box Title" "Image" and so forth, not just "Parameter 1", "Parameter 2", and I've been trying to figure out how to do that (So that it would be easier to make tables for things like weapons and whatnot, so you know what information is where) but its just not going very well... Going back, once again to the fact that Im a tad noobie at Wiki stuff... :::Regardless, it matters not. Also, yeah, Ill try to get on the Community thing. Ill stick a nice noticeable link on the Homepage, and Ill go around to the top editors, commenting on each of there Talk pages, suggesting to go take a look. :::So your still working on Character translations I see. Hmm, anything I should be on, aside from general fix'ups? I mean... I've beaten the game, 100'd leveled a few characters... but, I have -0- translation skill, and still have no idea what all the storyline is XD (I was going to wait till it came out in English). But I still have a pretty good grasp of the game. Any pages you suggest I edit/create/expand? One thing we (specifically I) might want to do, is fix up organization... aside from the main page, and the All Pages, not many things... link to many other things... Thats part of the power of a Wiki, is that everything is interlinked to everything else. So I think Im going to go around, and start linking relevant pages to other pages. Try to get a nice flow going. "Ok, thats all I need to know on that subjec-OHH whats this? a new link to an interesting page!" :D. So I'll work on that. :::Also, you should drop by the Community Portal too, and add a comment! :D just to get people interested and get the topic going. --Jaryth000 11:16, 6 January 2009 (UTC) ::::So, on the note of linking pages together... I did something. Part of the Guidelines to the Wikia system was to Be Bold... so I did that. I whent out, created a whole new template (first Time I've ever made a template ^_^), of all the Characters (which you can find here: Template:Characters)... and I whent though to each and every single Characters page and linked in the Template... ::::Now... Im not sure if I've fubar'ed it up somehow... which is possible, or if I just made things extremely easy. At any rate, Im proud of what I did, whether or not I fucked up on it... Feel free to leave me a message telling me if I did it right or not. Oh, and also, we should both watch the Community Portal so we can keep up on whats going on. I think thats almost enough for me... I need sleep soon... tis nearly 6:30am here.... :P. ::::--Jaryth000 12:28, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :::::She's called "Cosmic"? o_O Besides that, good job! Let's put that on every Character's page. I like those kind of navigation panels. If you have further ideas for those (e.g. for Missions), go ahead :) oh, and good night. It's 22 p.m. in Japan right now :) --Elvaron 12:42, 6 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::Two quick things... did you miss the part where I said I (Painstakingly :P) Already put it on EVERY characters page? XD. Also, if I haddent seen the Latest Activity thing, I never would have saw this message <_<... We need a place to talk, about like administration stuff. Is there any way to create Usergroup-visable pages? -Jaryth000 12:45, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::So, After I did all the Characters, and added the template:characters to them, I went out and made a template:storynav, and linked all the story sections to it. I also redid all the storylinks using the same method as the names. so it should be easier. More info on the . ^_^ Your doing awesome on the translations... and since I cant help with that.. I decided to organize things a bit more around here. Also, the seams to be coming along well! Sorting alphabetically is far to much work... I just undid the hole thing... lol --Jaryth000 09:44, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Ta-....da? Better? (IMO: Functionality > alphabeticalness <_<...) :::::::::What are the plans for when the game comes out in English? At the moment, its mostly just a translation resource... there are a few good tidbits of information, but Im not sure if that constitutes its own Wiki. We'll see... Lately, I've just been doing maintenance once and a while around here... making sure things are all connected, and deleting useless pages.... --Jaryth000 10:39, 11 April 2009 (UTC) *I just want to help, about the accessory "hammer". by the way, i read your reply about my question and thanks a lot. so here it is, i first look at the ultimecia fortress map but the battle rise for the hammer wasn't there. but then i went to in ward chaos and i noticed i haven't obtained it through the 0 dp method, so i got the hammer on the inward chaos and then after i've check the ultimecia fortress on the quick battle and then there it is. i just thought that you should first obtain hammer at inward chaos before you could get it at the map. did what i just said contribute? i just really wanted to thank you for helping us. *Elvy, first off congrats on the pageviews and making this wiki successful. I would like to start running a spotlight for you guys, but had a quick question before we do. We would like to make this wiki as prominent and pervasive as possible, and wanted to let you know that Google puts an emphasis on page titles, and the first words more importantly, meaning if we changed the page title Dissidia wiki - Dissipedia, you would get tons more search traffic and google loving. I can help with this, if you would like. Feel free to ask any questions or voice your concerns. Cheers! 22:27, 13 January 2009 (UTC) *hello Elvaron, I searched for an email to contact you. Didn't found one so i'm leaving a message here. I'm Sheron974, don't know if you've ever heard of my pseudonyme on gamefaqs maybe. I'm the webmaster of Dissidia France. I wanted to ask you if you were ok to share the content of this wiki like, the databases of items, weapons etc with my website Dissidia France. They will be translated in french. In exchange I can provide your wiki with brand new and exclusive picture content like these few examples http://www.dissidia-france.com/img/personnages/aexm/ok.png (this for every character), http://www.dissidia-france.com/img/personnages/chaos.png , http://moe.mabul.org/up/moe/2009/02/02/img-223951svuac.png , answer me at "thesheron@hotmail.com" please, because i'm not really used to wiki and I won't think to look at my user page :) *I'm an editor at the FF Wiki and am looking forward to editing here as well. Judge Balthier 17:43, 30 March 2009 (UTC) *Thank you for this awesome Wiki! I am currently playin FF Dissidia. I have the American Version, so when I find mistakes about an item name, i edit it to the right item name. (The translation from the Japanese version to the American version is always bad or hard to figure out.) So I only edit to fix the names for American users. So it makes this easier for us all. Thank you to all. I hope my edits help. Anything I find I'll try to change. *ill help with the writing of the alt costumes. im curently working on squall in my game but when i play my friend (hes using sephorith) and he always manages to beat me any reasons or tips? *It's Belias360. Thanks for inviting me. I'm new to this but I'll try to put in only good and accurate information on the Dissidia Wiki site. Not only because it can help other players but because Dissidia just kicks ass LOL. * I have a serious question here, and before I want to ask it, I mean this quite seriously and I do not intend to offend. Why do we need this wiki? I think that what you have should be merged with the Final Fantasy Wiki here. We already have good, well-developed pages on Dissidia and Dissidia 012. we have character articles like Firion's and even new characters like Lightning. So, I'm here to ask, why don't you guys come and help us? It seems like a waste to have two different wikis competing to show the same content. Jimcloud 22:37, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Questions *Hey, I wanted to know if you wouldn't mind me changing the "Characters" link on the Main Page from Categories:Character to Characters. i just created that page because I thought it would be more convenient. And BTW, could you correct mistakes I'd have made in the descriptions ? Thanks Alarielle *what is ultimecia fortress? what does it mean? because i am currently looking for the raw accessory "hammer", and on the next row it just says "ultimmecia fortress", is it the map from ffX it is referring to? if so, how could i obtain the accessory? i'm sorry i am just new here and i am still getting the hang of it...please help me...thanks a lot in advance : See Talk:Accessory. --Elvaron 18:21, 19 January 2009 (UTC) *Hello, I am an editor at the Final Fantasy Wiki and I was wondering if it would be ok if I used this picture for our List of Dissidia Final Fantasy Locations article. I used all the images you ripped to put it together so I figured I should ask your permission to use it. Of course I would give you credit in the summary and description box but if you do not want to let me use it I understand.--Oranejo 16:36, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :Thank you for the image permission. You guys have done a hell of a job here, it has helped me so much while playing through the game. (especially the accessories section)--Oranejo 23:49, 29 March 2009 (UTC) *Could you please delete this article? There's already a page for that. Thanks. -- Dexiz 23:00, October 16, 2009 (UTC) : Done :) Yes, I'm still around, not editing much but when I get a message I'll read it. --Elvaron 13:05, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :: My I was shocked to see a new edit from you XD. Good to see your still wondering around! --Jaryth000 10:45, October 18, 2009 (UTC) *When I was adding an item to the Head Section in the Equipments, I noticed that the Mythril Hairpin was missing. But when I tried to edit it, the whole thing is really different than that of the other sections I have seen. But when I did edit the section with the added Mythril Hairpin, it overwrote the Lv.15 Hairpin that I edit before. Can you help me out? Blueset1--Blueset1 06:35, November 23, 2009 (UTC) PS: I'm working on my guide and you can take a look on GameFAQ.com, NeoSeeker.com, and SuperCheats.com *How about we start a poll section in the front page? I made some minor edits and started a new page. Delete if you wish to. By the way, do you think it would be better if we change the site logo to Wikissidia instead of Dissidia Wiki or Dissipedia? --yumipon 05:09, December 27, 2009 (UTC) *Is there a page that shows "most wanted pages" or "requested new pages"? --yumipon 21:30, December 27, 2009 (UTC) *In wikistickies there is a question "can you start an article about Exclusive Weapons?",can you remove it?The page exist with the name Unique Weapons.Please delete my page.Fililost. 17:07, January 4, 2010 (UTC) *I've got a few exclusives and they won't go to any character what's going on? : Could you please be a little more specific? Item names? What exactly are you trying to do, add something to the wikipedia, or having an item game that none of your characters can equip? (there are some items for which you need to buy a specific skill to be able to equip them, for example the Machines). --Elvaron 17:10, January 15, 2010 (UTC) *Thank you for the offer. I actually stumbled upon this wikia while looking for strategies. Do you know if there are any steteguy pages for specific battles? The one I'm looking for in particular is the Chaos lvl 110 battle, using Firion lvl 100. : Hi, I'd suggest the GameFAQs.com Boards on FF:Dissidia, there is usually a lot of strategy talk - among other subjects - about almost any fight in the game, if you don't find one for this, and the general strategy information isnt helpful, try asking there, and you'll probably get some good replies (among some replies that question your skill, the need for such a thread, etc - the typical internet forum crap). I use GameFAQs frequently, and it was my starting point back then when we started offering help in the form of translations. --Elvaron 18:01, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Video Media Hey, I am Emphinix. A video game walkthrough maker on YouTube. I have my share of Dissidia videos for others to enjoy! : To add some content to this, I looked up your account for everyone to look up the videos ;) --Elvaron 11:59, February 16, 2010 (UTC) omnislash hi, i play dissidia 012... im having a hard time activating omnislash version5.. i know that it branches from slashing blow but it seems that i cant get the right pattern... i press circle, when the attack hits i wait for two hits then press square... or i press square just before slashin blow ends... but still nothing.. another thing, how can i get cloud's swords?? are they all available in dissidia? 13:18, June 11, 2011 (UTC)